kamen rider academy
by Mkthewolf
Summary: Mk enters Duel Academy. With his kamen rider deck, he has blade, and diend as his trump cards how will this turn out. OCx Alexis
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It begins**

Domino City, some argue it being the Duel Monsters capital of Japan, if not the world. It was a bustling city filled with people who went about their usual ways. It was home to not only Industrial Illusions, the company which created Duel Monsters, but also home to KaibaCorp HQ, the company which helped make Duel Monsters the hit that it was.

We focus on a man who is in high school. he has grey hair and red eyes. He wears a red shirt under a black trench coat, blue jeans with flame detail, and black and grey shoes. He has a belt with a red gem for the buckle, and a holder on his hip for a deck.

* * *

Heading inside, the young man found a table where several adults were sitting with pads of paper. They were all wearing white jackets with red, yellow, and blue. While some people might find the dress odd, those who were in the loop knew otherwise. These people were proctors and teachers at the prestigious Duel Academy.

Duel Academy was a school where the duelists of tomorrow went to make sure they became the best in the game. The students there were future professional duelists and other duel related futures. Graduates were all snatched up by various duel monsters companies all over the world as testers, company sponsored duelists, tutors for younger duelists and other such things. Seto Kaiba had started the school to bring the future of dueling into the world.

Walking to the front desk, the young man caught the attention of one of the proctors. The older women looked up to him. She tilted her glasses before raising a pencil.

"Name young man?" she asked pleasantly.

"Mk," the young man answered with an amusing tone in his voice. "I am here to try out for Duel Academy."

"I assumed as much," the older woman smiled. Well, at least she was friendly. Mk had heard that the proctors were a cranky bunch. He waited patiently for her to find his name. He knew that he had scored well enough to get this far in the entrance exams.

Applying for Duel Academy wasn't as simple as just passing an entrance test. Having the brains for the job was only part of it. You had to prove you could back it up. That meant a practical test against another duelist. Not another student thought, that might make things too easy. No, it had to be against a proctor who was equipped with a deck made for these examinations. The duel would be hard to beat, but if you were a good duelist, you would be able to win.

"Here you are, and no last name strange," the woman nodded, spying Mk's name. She picked up a slip of paper and handed it over to Mk. "This is your Duel Number. When it is called, head to the arena."

"Thank-you ma'am," Mk nodded as he took the paper. Checking the number, he headed off to see what kind of action going on.

Taking a spot in the stands, he eyed the numerous students taking on proctors for their chance to get into Duel Academy. One used a **Ring of Destruction **on his **Vorse Raider** to wipe out the proctor and win himself the duel and get himself into the academy.

Looking around, he spotted two Duel Academy students wearing white and blue watching as well. One was a male with blue hair and cold eyes. The other was a blonde female in a short skirt standing next to him. The two seemed to be commenting on what the other students were doing. Another black haired kid in a blue jacket was watching with two of his buddies. Still, Mk noticed how the guy looked like he was looking at trash. Obviously he felt himself better than everyone there.

"That guy doesn't know what's coming to him."

"**Number 25, Mk. Please report to duel arena five,**" a voice spoke out over the loudspeakers.

"That's me," Mk nodded as he stood up. He tapped his buckle as a flame appeared on his arm showing a black and white Duel Disc with flame detail.

Barreling down the stairs, Mk followed directions to one of the multiple duel arenas set up. Moving through the doorway, he found himself facing a man in a white jacket and a blue lining. He was wearing sunglasses and had a stare like he had seen hundreds of duels.

"Good. You're on time." The proctor nodded. "You've made a good impression at least. Are you ready to duel?"

"I was born ready," Mk smirked. Dropping his bag to the side, he removed his deck and slipped it into the slot indicated for his deck. Pressing a button, he activated the wrist-mounted machine and let it come to life.

"Good attitude to have," the proctor nodded. He pressed a button and activated his Duel Disc. "Now, you know this is for a place in Duel Academy. You had better give it your all!"

"You won't get anything less, but a beating," Mk grinned. "I might even show you a thing or two!"

"I doubt it kid," the proctor smirked. "Duel!"

P: **4000**

K: **4000**

Both players drew five cards. As Mk was examining his hand, which were **Kamen rider blade, Mach jaguar, Kick locust, Thunder deer, and Kamen rider G3**, the proctor began speaking, "Okay, since you're the one applying I guess I'll let you go first."

"Thanks," Mk nodded. He then drew his first card. It was **Kamen rider Diend**. "I suppose I'll start things off with **Kamen Rider blade** in attack mode!"

there was a flash of light showing a man in a blue bodysuit, with a belt buckle that had a spade on it. His chest plate had a spade at the bottom, his head was a spade with red insect looking eyes.

**Kamen rider Blade** LV4/Light/ 1700/1800

"Huh?" the proctor blinked. "Hey, I've never heard of a card like that!"

"'Course not I made them since i know Pegasus," Mk shrugged.

Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes looked down at the beginning duel between a proctor and an applicant. Both were idly casting glances, but when the applicant had summoned his first monster, both were trained on the new monster and the one controlling it.

"A Kamen Rider?" asked Alexis. "Never heard of them before."

"If what he says is true, then probably no one has," Zane reasoned. "It doesn't look incredibly strong, but there is probably more to it than what it seems."

* * *

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked one Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of a Kamen Rider before?"

"Must be a new expansion or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

* * *

"Now I activate his effect, I can search my deck or hand and use 1-3 rouze cards. I just so happen to have the three I wanted in my hand. Now I use **Kick locust, Thunder deer, and Mach jaguar**."

The three cards appeared and made their way towards blade as he caught them and scanned them in his sword.

" Kick lets him gain 200 Atk points, Thunder gives him 400, and Mach lets him attack twice, cool huh, " said Mk with an amused tone.

**Blade: 1700-2300**

"Wh-what!" the proctor was scared from this.

"Now blade attack him with Lightning sonic!" yelled Mk.

Blade stuck his sword in the ground as he ran at the proctor, and jumped while making a kick position with his right foot covered in lightning. He struck the man.

**P: 4000-1700**

"Here he comes again," said Mk.

Blade ran up to him and slashed the opponent.

**P:1700-0**

* * *

"Not too shabby, huh, Chazz?" asked one of Chazz's friends.

Chazz snorted in response. "He just got lucky." But, there was a tone of uncertainty hidden in his statement.

* * *

"Hm, this kid might just have a future in Duel Academy," said Alexis. "What do you think, Zane?"

"Maybe, but let's watch some more," suggested Zane. "I want to see who I may go up against."

* * *

"Tsk!" the proctor sighed. "Well, congratulations are in order then. You've just managed to earn your way into Duel Academy. Good luck out there kid."

"Thanks," said Mk as he fixed his deck and walked out. he made his Duel Disc disappear.

* * *

Mk walked towards the stands and climbed up. He received curious glances, which were obviously because he'd used cards nobody had ever seen before.

"Hey, dude!" spoke a brown haired boy. "Sweet cards, man!"

"Thanks," Mk accepted.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, the future King of Games!" the brown haired boy introduced.

Mk blinked before introducing himself with his own smile, "Mk."

"So, where did you get those cards?" asked Jaden curiously. "I mean are they a new expansion or something?"

"Kinda, I made these since I know Pegasus"

"That is cool!"

"It's all part of business."

Jaden was starstruck and Mk chuckled. "Are there any more?"

"Nope sorry," said Mk. "So, when is your duel supposed to be?"

"Huh?" Jaden blinked as he got up. A look of terror overtook his face. "Oh man! I forgot! I'm late! I gotta go!"

Jaden then took off like a shot towards the registration tables. Mk watched him go with a chuckle as a shorter blue-haired boy walked up to him. Next to him was a taller young man in a white school uniform. Both of them looked like they were pretty intent on asking him a few questions. Mk knew he would probably be a subject of curiosity. Not only was he using cards no one had ever heard of before, but he was also able to beat a proctor with one turn.

"You handled yourself rather well out there," the taller boy smiled. "My name is Bastion Misawa. If what I heard is true then you are Mk?"

"That's me," Mk nodded. "I caught the tail end of your duel. Nice idea to use the Ring of Destruction to wipe out the proctor's life points and only taking a little bit of your own. Without sacrifice, there really can't be a victory I suppose."

"All part of the equation," Bastion nodded. "Your Rouze cards were interesting. Of course, I suppose that can be chalked up to the fact that no one has heard of it before."

"Yeah! I've never heard of those cards before!" the shorter boy nodded. "Where can I get some of them?"

"Well…I made these since my connection with Pegasus," Mk explained. "They are official Duel Monsters cards, but they aren't gonna be in any in circulation.

"Aww," the shorter boy sighed.

"Hey, don't let it get you down," Mk smiled. "Say, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Syrus Truesdale," the boy grinned. "I managed to get into Duel Academy too. I just barely got in, but I managed to do it."

"Good to hear," Mk nodded. He then looked back to the duel arenas where some remaining students were still dueling against proctors. "So, think we should find some seats and see how Jaden is doing? He seemed pretty hyped up to be here. I want to see what makes him so confident. I mean, it must be something awesome if he can come in late with a grin on his face."

"You'd think so," Bastion nodded. "Let's see, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Syrus agreed.

"So what is your name young scholar?" asked a tall man wearing a blue blazer and a modified duel disk which was worn on his chest. He had long blonde hair and was a strange pale shade. His lips were purple, which was definitely make-up. He even had frills coming out of the sleeves of his blazer.

"Jaden. Jaden Yuki," the applicant answered with his Duel Disc and cards at the ready.

"Well Jaden Yuki, I am Dr. Vellian Crowler. Department Chair of Dueling Techniques," the man explained proudly. He had been hoping for some kind of reaction that included awe or worship, but that wasn't what he got.

"Wow! A Department Chair? Cool!" Jaden grinned. "I would have thought from the way you were dressed you were a Duel academy mascot of some kind. That or a cheerleader of some kind."

Crowler frowned slightly. That was not the reaction he had wanted. Snorting, he reached to the centre of his dueling device, "Duel Vest on!" the machine came to life as he drew five cards from the top. Jaden's eyes widened as he saw that the piece of machinery was something to duel with.

"Wow! Sweet gear! How can I get a blue blazer like that?" asked Jaden excitedly. He was under the impression that the Duel Vest and the jacket were part of the same package. Still, it was a question that Crowler was happy to answer.

"Oh, it just takes lots of hard work and high marks," he answered. '_But you'll have to get into Duel Academy first! That's something I intend to make sure never happens!_'

"Okay! Then let's duel!" Jaden grinned. The game was on.

J: **4000**

C: **4000**

"Here goes!" Jaden spoke as he drew his card. "Sweet! I'll summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in defense mode!"

A man donned in green armor and feathers appeared. He had large wings and a heroic aura around himself. He quickly crouched down and crossed his arms, revealing his position on the field.

**Elemental Hero Avian** :LV3/Wind/Warrior/1000/1000

"Then I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn," Jaden grinned. He then looked at Crowler with expectant eyes. "Time to get your game on!"

"Yes, very nice. Now don't tell me what to do," Crowler muttered as he drew a card. '_Since I'm using my personal deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be in control for this entire duel. I'll fail this little punk in no time flat!_"

"Now, I'll start off nice and easy by playing the magic card, **Confiscation,**" Crowler announced as he slipped a card into one of the magic/trap slots. It immediately took affect as the area began to glow brightly.

Jaden blinked as he waited for the effect to resolve, "So…what does it do?"

"What it does is allow me to take a peek at your hand. Then I can pick one of them to send to the graveyard. At the cost of 1000 life points of course," Crowler smirked as Jaden's hand appeared in holograms in front of him. "Ah yes. I remember some of these cards back when I was a naïve rookie. Now, I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

C: **4000 - 3000**

Jaden grimaced as he watched the hologram of his card explode. Reluctantly, he had slipped his card into the graveyard. Looking up, he spied Crowler still smirking like he had just found an incredible joke, "Next I'll place two cards face down. After that, I will play the magic card **Heavy Storm!**"

A sudden windstorm swept through the arena. The wind caught on Jaden's trap card and sent it flying before it exploded. Both cards on Crowler's side of the field flipped face up to reveal pictures of some twisted gold statues. However, the cards were only there for a moment before they too exploded into shards of holographic data. A moment after that, the wind died down and Jaden was able to see what was going on.

"Whoops! I guess you forgot about your own facedown cards!" Jaden grinned.

"Now now, young scholar," Crowler grinned. "We must never speak out of turn."

As Crowler spoke, a thick dark fog began to flood into the area. Jaden shivered as it pooled around Crowler's side of the field, "Uh, what's going on?"

"Why, nothing yet," Crowler answered with a growing grin. "But that's about to change!"

The fog on Crowlers side seemed to explode before two monsters rose from the ground. Both were snake-like with spindly arms. Their large mouths were filled with sharp teeth and had four red eyes and horns. Their bodies looked like they were made of pure gold. Both were hissing loudly and roared at Jaden. The applicant trembled and felt a shiver creep up his spine as the monsters stared at him hungrily.

"Oh man," Jaden gulped.

* * *

"Uhhh, could someone please explain what happened?" Syrus asked uncertainly. From what he knew, trap cards didn't summon two monsters after they were destroyed.

"It's quite simple," Bastion explained. "Those two cards that Dr. Crowler sent to the graveyard were called**Statue of the Wicked**. They're a special trap card which when destroyed, summon a **Wicked Token**monster to the field. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"This doesn't seem right," Mk frowned. "From the duels I've seen here, the examination decks don't have cards like that in them. I don't think that Crowler guy is using one of the examination decks."

"Are you sure?" asked Syrus in worry.

"Positive," said Mk.

"Statue of the Wicked has much fewer weaknesses, but it's the fact that there are two of them that worries me." said Bastion with a frown

"So we're both thinking the same thing," Mk frowned.

"Huh?" Syrus blinked.

* * *

**Wicked Token:**

**LV4/Dark/Fiend/1000/1000**

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler smirked at his young opponent.

"You bet!" Jaden laughed. "I can't remember the last time that learning was this much fun!"

"Well, I am a rather excellent teacher, thank you" Crowler scowled. The kid wasn't shivering in his boots like most young duelists that Crowler had chastised in the past. Well, if he wasn't going to be scared now, he would be soon. "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my legendary **Ancient Gear Golem!**"

The two tokens vanished in a haze of fire before the flames were swallowed by the fog. The fog then bulged before the body of a gigantic machine rose into the air. It was human shaped, but it was made of old steel and moved with loud gears. Its head was shaped like a roman helmet, but only a single red eye could be seen. The grinding sounds of gears and ancient machinery echoed through the hollow body of the monster as it stood to attention.

* * *

"That's it!" Alexis gasped as the machine appeared on the field. "The legendary rare card!"

"And we're about to see what makes it so legendary," Zane commented as he eyed the duel.

* * *

**Ancient Gear Golem:**

**LV8/Earth/Machine/3000/3000**

"Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Crowler cried loudly to his monster.

The golem's gears roared to life, spinning at a rapid pace. The monster stomped over to Jaden's side of the field as its mechanics groaned. It reared back a fist and slammed it into Elemental Hero Avian. The green hero didn't stand a chance as the mechanical fist slammed into him. He flew back from the sheer force before exploding into shards. Jaden groaned as the golem's fist continuing past Avian and phase through him. It wasn't the only thing that took a hit either. His life points suddenly began to drop as the golem finished its assault.

J: **4000 - 2000**

* * *

"Damn, a big ass monster with a Piercing effect," frowned Mk

"Just what I was thinking," said Bastion.

"You don't say," Mk blinked. Man, he had been out of the loop for a while.

* * *

"Now don't feel bad," Crowler chuckled as he watched Jaden tremble after the hit. "Some people just aren't cut out...for…it?"

"Ha ha ha!" Jaden laughed happily. "Man, now I really want to come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!"

"Huh?!" Crowler gaped at Jaden's attitude. He then started growling at the opponent he was facing. '_Can't this punk take a hint? He is NOT going to get into Duel Academy! And he is especially not going to make a mockery of MY deck!_'

'_Wow, I must really be impressing him. He's trembling," _Jaden thought with a grin as he drew another card. As he did so, he could hear a soft cooing noise come from apparently nowhere. Looking at what he drew, he discovered that he had drawn **Winged Kuriboh**. "Huh? You want me to play you?" another cooing noise sounded off and the image of the Winged Kuriboh actually winked. "Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is. I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

The tiny puff ball appeared in a flash of light. It had a tiny pair of white wings coming from its back and large cute eyes. The little monster cooed softly as it stared down the giant machine that its duelist was facing off against.

* * *

'_Oi! That thing's like me!_'

Mk blinked as his eyes widened. Bastion and Syrus both didn't notice how Mk's interest suddenly became more intense. In his eyes, that Winged Kuriboh looked different from the other holograms. While the holograms were very impressive, they were still obviously holograms. This Winged Kuriboh on the other hand, was different. It was a little too lifelike for a simple hologram. The fur actually looked like real fur instead of a mass of brown. The creature was even scratching an itch as it cooed and looked at the Ancient Gear Golem.

There was something different about the Winged Kuriboh.

* * *

"I'll then throw down a face down," Jaden continued as he slipped a card into his Duel Disc. "Not bad huh teach?"

"No, not bad," Crowler chuckled. "But, I'm a master tactician so a Kuriboh is rather pedestrian to me, even if it has wings. Its defense points are much too low to compare to my golem. It's a textbook mistake so don't feel bad. Now, let us continue," the Duel Vest popped a card into Crowler's hand. He placed it in his hand and looked back to the field with a smirk on his face. "Now, Golem, crush that little hairball with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem roared to life again with groaning and clanking. The stomped across the field and reared back its gigantic fist with a hiss of gears and hydraulics. It then lunged forward and plowed the gigantic limb into the Winged Kuriboh. It gave off a final coo before it shattered into glitter and shards of hologram.

'_Sorry Winged Kuriboh,_' Jaden thought regretfully to his new monster. Even after that guy he bumped into on the way to the exam had given it to him, he had to let it get destroyed like that.

"Hmph! Check your gear! Your life points haven't gone down," Crowler frowned.

"My gear is just fine," Jaden chuckled. "When Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I don't take any damage."

"EH?!" Crowler gaped.

* * *

"There's something you don't see everyday," Alexis smiled. "A technique that the doctor didn't know."

"No one can be expected to know every technique out there," Zane retorted. "Especially one as obscure as that."

"Well, that kid sure knew it," Alexis retorted.

* * *

"Fine, fine, I guess you lame little monster managed to save you," Crowler snickered. It was no skin off his nose anyway. What was one more turn to show a little punk his place? It was just more fun for him.

"Hey, watch it teach!" Jaden frowned. "You may have beaten Winged Kuriboh, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

Oh, that's right," Crowler smirked. "I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

"Well you should be," Jaden grinned as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you activated my trap card! It's one of my favorites too! **Hero Signal! **This baby lets me bring out an Elemental Hero from my hand or deck and summon it!"

The trap card flipped up and activated. It shot a beam of light which a lot like a signal into the roof of the arena. It depicted a large H that looked like it was meant to call down a superhero of some kind.

"And that will bring out my second Elemental Hero! Burstinatrix!" Jaden announced as he drew a card from his deck. He slapped it onto his Duel Disc, activating his systems. A blast of red fire erupted onto the field before unleashing the hero, or in this case, heroine. This new monster was a female with pale skin in a red outfit and long black hair. She let off a battle cry before standing at attention.

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** LV3/Fire/Warrior/1200/800

"My turn," Jaden then announced as he drew a card. "Okay Winged Kuriboh, this one is for you. First, I'll play the magic card, **The Warrior Returning Alive!** This magic card allows me to summon one warrior-type monster from the graveyard and put it into my hand. Since I only have Avian, I pick him. Of course, then I'll summon him to the field!"

A card slipped out of Jaden's graveyard and into his waiting hand. Taking it, he placed it on his disc, bringing his winged hero back to the field in a flash of light and feathers. Both he and Burstinatrix were absolutely fearless as they stared down the Ancient Gear Golem.

"Okay, I see, another amateur mistake!" Crowler nodded. "Now, would anyone like to tell us what our young friend did wrong?"

"I'm not done yet!" Jaden spoke up. "I know my two heroes aren't strong enough on their own, but putting them together is a different story! Especially with this, **Polymerization!**" Both Avian and Burstinatrix leaped into the air as the card was played. As they were in the air, they were both absorbed in a wormhole-like haze. The warp was there for a moment before a new being came out. It was a may figure with strong muscles and green skin. He had a white wing coming out of his left shoulder while a red dragon's head and arm made up his right arm with a red tail coming from his back. No mouth was visible along with red eyes.

"Combine into **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**" Jaden cried as the monster hovered above the ground. "I hope your golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **LV6/Wind/Warrior/2100/1200

"Now things are going to get interesting," Mk smirked.

"So, what do you think teach?" asked Jaden as Flame Wingman took his place.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur," Crowler shrugged. "But next time maybe you should play something with more attack points that what is already out on the field. Anyway, I'm a very busy man so are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden grinned. "I know that Flame Wingman's attack points aren't enough to beat your Golem, so that's why I have this card," he flipped his last card in his hand over so to reveal a magic card. "**Skyscraper!**"

A panel opened on Jaden's Duel Disc and he slipped the card inside. Shutting it, the card took effect. All around the arena, large buildings began to rise from the ground. They all reached into the air as a night sky shone overhead with a full moon illuminated everything. At the top of the highest tower was Flame Wingman being illuminated by the silver orb in the sky. The Ancient Gear Golem stood in the midst of the tall buildings much like a monster who was terrorizing the city that Flame Wingman blended so well into.

"Okay Flame Wingman!" Jaden grinned. "Show off those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Flame Wingman nodded as he took flight. He didn't hesitate for a moment as he flew towards the Ancient Gear Golem with the intent of destroying it.

"Fine by me! Bring him on!" Crowler smirked. "This Skyscraper field card didn't lower my golem's attack power by one point!"

"You're right!" Jaden agreed. "What this field card did do was raise my Flame Wingman's attack power by a grand total of one thousand!"

"HUH?!" Crowler paled, beginning to panic. "WAIT! TIME OUT!"

"Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden yelled to his descending hero.

**Flame Wingman: **2100 - 3100

Flame Wingman's eyes narrowed as his entire body was covered in flames. He then reared back his dragon head and let flames begin to collect inside the fanged mouth. The golem was lethargic compared to its earlier movements and didn't offer any kind of effective resistance against the attack. Flame Wingman continued one and slammed his dragon head into the golem's face with an explosion of fire. Dust and debris flew in all directions from the force of the explosion.

"I can't believe this!" Crowler cried out. "That was my best card!" His comedic panic attack was further made amusing by a piece of the debris hitting his head.

"And because of my Flame Wingman's super power that golem's attack points get deducted from your life points. Sweet huh?" Jaden grinned.

"What?! No!" Crowler cried in shock. A groaning noise caught his attention and he looked up to see his headless golem shuddering. Without enough time to run away, the giant machine collapsed with the broken metal piling on top of the angry teacher. "Ahhhhhhh!"

C: **3000** - **0**

"And that's game!" Jaden grinned. "So I guess I pass the test, huh teach?"

"Nnnnng!" Crowler groaned as the holograms vanished. "Impossible! There's no way this punk could defeat me!"

* * *

No…way!" Chazz gaped. "It had to be luck! There's no way Doctor Crowler could lose to a guy like that!"

He didn't sound too convinced. His two fiends were too shocked to say anything.

* * *

"Wow," Alexis smiled. "Two kids with potential in one day. That's something."

"Hmm," Zane frowned. He then wordlessly turned around and headed away. He figured he had seen enough.

* * *

"Great job, Jaden!" Mk grinned as he, Syrus, and Bastion headed down to meet up with him. "You trounced that guy!"

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus laughed.

"Yes, congratulations," Bastion nodded. "I look forward to seeing you around Duel Academy."

"Hey, it was easy!" Jaden smirked. "All in a day's work." He then stared at Mk. "Hey, your Kamen Rider deck is just as sweet! Awesome cards!"

"Thanks," smiled Mk. "It's a pleasure to meet another fellow hero enthusiast."

Mk was genuinely surprised to find someone who used heroic cards like he did. The Elemental Hero cards weren't known for their overwhelming power. It was their fusions which had that power. To see someone actually using them was pretty surprising. Even more surprising was to see them actually win with them. Mk had tried to use Elemental Heroes in the past, but he never got the strategy down perfectly. That was before he thought the Kamen Riders though.

"Heh," Jaden grinned. "Hey, they're the best."

"I'll bet my Kamen Riders are better," Mk retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Jaden began to smile. "Care to duel and find out?"

"Ahem," Bastion coughed, catching the attention of both boys. "While a duel between Elemental Heroes and Kamen Riders would be interesting, I think we should go register. Otherwise we're not going to be able to go to Duel Academy."

"You're right!" Syrus gasped. "We gotta move!"

"Hey, relax," Jaden shrugged. "The tables aren't going anywhere. We've got time."

"Actually, we don't," Bastion replied. "The tables will close in a few minutes. If we miss it, we'll have to reapply next year."

"WHAT?!" Jaden cried. "We gotta move!"

The four boys then decided to make tracks. They had already gotten into Duel Academy, but now they just had to get there.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rider on Campus**

"_Attention all passengers,_" the pilots voice echoed over an intercom. "_If you look outside your window, you will see your new home away from home coming up. Also, we ask that you don't push. After you take a peek, please set your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Next stop, Academy Island._"

Mk peered out of the window as he got himself situated. The island was definitely something to see. It was mostly forest with a beach at one part and the academy itself standing tall. It was a mostly sandstone colored building with a blue, red, and yellow adornments on the front. Obelisks could also be seen decorating around the building. An intimidating thing to see was that volcano spewing smoke at the top of the island. A dock facility could also be found at the seaside near the school.

The heli-carrier landed without a problem and all of the students were released. From there, they were guided to the main building where there were given packages for their school equipment in the gym. Everyone quickly changed into their school uniforms before being sent to one of the announcement halls. Mk was given a PDA telling him his house is done. Eyeing Syrus and Jaden, he noticed that they were wearing red blazers. It didn't escape his notice either that the people wearing blue blazers managed to have the cooler outfits. Lining up in the main announcement room, a large screen activated, revealing a bald man with a beard and wearing a crimson blazer that was similarly styled after the blue students.

"Welcome my new students!" the man smiled happily through the screen. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here at Duel Academy. You are the best and brightest duelists that the world has to offer, or else you wouldn't be here of course!"

Jaden's half-asleep snore seemed to go unnoticed.

"Now, all of you should take today to get yourselves situated in your assigned dorms," Sheppard continued. "I'm sure you'll find yourselves very comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course."

Sheppard's speech about hope for the future and beginning ones life went on for a couple of minutes. Eventually he dismissed all of the new students. Mk was happy for the release since his legs were beginning to cramp. Looking to his new PDA, he found that he had an email already. Opening it, he discovered that he was given his room assignment.

"Well looks like building a house here was smart after all," said Mk with a smile.

"Wait you have a house here?" asked Bastion.

"Hey Bastion! Mk!" a familiar voice called. Both students turned to find Jaden and Syrus leaning against one of the stones depicting Duel Monsters. "Hey, are you guys in Slifer Red too?"

"Hmm, let's see," Bastion pondered as he checked his uniform. "Yellow jacket, yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I'm in Ra Yellow."

"And I am in Obelisk blue," Mk nodded.

"Wait where is your blazer," asked Syrus.

"I don't where one since my connections with Sheppard, and Kaiba," Mk replied.

"Well lucky you, "said Bastion.

"Oh, so the jacket tells us which dorm we're in?" Jaden blinked as he examined his jacket. He didn't seem to have caught on to that fact yet.

"Please tell me you're not just realizing this now?" Mk chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, well, so what if I did?" Jaden huffed indignantly. "I may be colorblind you know! Ever think about that?"

"Actually, no we didn't," Bastion replied. "Are you colorblind?"

"No, but I could have been," Jaden laughed. "Anyway, I suppose we'll see you guys around the dorms?"

"Yo guys can stay in my house with me if you want,"said Mk.

"I thought that we have dorms that separate us," replied Syrus.

"True, but since of my connections I can have friends stay in my 5 spare rooms if I wanted them to." Mk said.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," yelled Jaden.

The 4 friend walked over to an expensive looking house in the blue dorm area.

"Well here we are," announced Mk.

The three were speechless.

"This is yours," asked Jaden in shock.

"Why, yes it is custom designed after all," Mk replied.

"I am pretty sure we can see that," said Bastion.

"Why don't we head inside," Mk suggested.

The three nodded their heads and followed him inside. The living room was large, as well as the kitchen and dinning room.

"Go pick your rooms they are the same, so there is no complaining. You can change it around, I just don't want them dirty," Mk announced

The three nodded again and went down the hall to choose their rooms.

The group met up in the living room.

"So what do we do now," asked Jaden.

"I believe we go to our welcoming dinners," said Mk.

"I am pretty sure you go to your dorms for this," said Bastion.

They all left to their welcoming dinners. The Obelisk blue dinner was a little fancy, The Ra yellow was a lobster, and The Slifer red was rice and sardines. After the dinners they met up at the card shack

"So what are your plans here first Mk?" asked Bastion curiously.

"Well, I was planning to explore campus," Mk shrugged. "You know, see what's here and maybe catch a duel or two. You can never have too many duels."

"A good mindset for a student here," Bastion agreed. "I'm just going to be working on some calculations to balance out my deck. I don't know who I'll be facing so I have to be prepared for anything."

"I guess," Mk nodded as he finished off his shrimp. "Well, I guess I'll be off."

"Happy hunting," Bastion nodded as he continued eating.

* * *

The campus itself seemed to be an okay place to hang out. The scenery was pretty good to look at and the girls' uniforms were pretty good eye candy too. Of course, his main focus was trying to find someone to duel. His image practically screamed for someone to start dueling him. Sadly, everyone was too busy talking or going somewhere to even give him a passing glance.

"So much for the action at Duel Academy," Mk grumbled. "And here I thought that there would actually be some action going around here."

Looking around, he spotted a dueling arena in the distance. Figuring that it would be worth the trip, he headed to see if there was anything interesting happening there. The trek wasn't too far and the arena looked like it was worth it. Finding one of the entrances, Mk stepped inside and traveled to where the main arena was. As he was walking, he noticed that someone was talking up ahead. Moving onwards, he came out to see Jaden and Syrus facing off against three male Obelisk Blue students. A blonde female Obelisk Blue student seemed to be defending Jaden and Sryus from the smack talking to them. As he came into sight, an Obelisk Blue student wearing glasses and wearing his hair to the side took notice.

"Well, they're coming out of the woodwork," he smirked. "Hey Chazz, it's that guy with those Kamen Rider cards."

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Mk. "Well, it looks like he's one of us. Better than a Slifer slacker."

"Hey!" Syrus and Jaden frowned.

"Chazz, would it kill you to give it a rest?" the blonde female frowned.

"Hey, it's in my nature," Chazz grinned as he turned to face the approaching Mk. "I saw you at the duel exams. Bet you think you're pretty slick with those Kamen Riders. Well, don't think just because you have some rare cards that you're a real duelist."

"At least I know how to use my rare cards," Mk frowned. "Where as I bet you're still trying to figure out how to even play with the cards mommy and daddy bought for you."

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Burn!" Jaden laughed. Even the blonde seemed to find the comment a little bit amusing. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush their amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

"And how much did he pay them to say that I wonder," Mk retorted

Normally Mk was a pretty easy guy to get along with, but there was something about the self-righteous, the arrogant, and/or bullies that really ticked him off. Hearing how Chazz and his friends were mocking Jaden and Syrus just because of what dorm they were in was close to setting him off. Of course, just seeing that arrogant smirk on his face was what made him decide that he was going to annoy and do all sorts of annoying and downright infuriating things to Chazz in the future. Just seeing him ready to snap was amusing enough. Guys like him tended to lose their tempers over little comments and it was rather amusing to see them throw a tantrum.

"You'd better watch your mouth!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or else what?" Mk snickered. "You have a problem with what I'm saying then why don't you let your cards do the job? If you win I'll take back everything I said, heck, I'll even become Chazz' personal lapdog for a week."

Chazz blinked at the offer before he started to smirk. Well, that would be a perfect way to resolve the Ra reject's authority problem. Being his personal slave would teach him a little about how things worked in Duel Academy, "Well, with such a tempting offer, sounds like it would make for some decent entertainment."

"You got yourself a deal!" the bulky Obelisk smirked. "Get ready to learn why we Obelisks are the best in Duel Academy!"

"You guys totally got played," the blonde muttered to herself. It was obvious to her that the new Obelisk was provoking them for a duel. Still, she was glad to see that someone was standing up to Chazz. Most people were more likely to stay out of his way because of his family and his duel record. It didn't look like she, Chazz, or his buddies were going to be joining the Obelisk welcome dinner anytime soon.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Jaden grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to see those Kamen Riders in action again!"

Mk leaped onto the main stage in the arena while the bulky Obelisk got on the opposite end. The blonde, Jaden, and Syrus took a seat behind Mk while Chazz and the remaining Obelisk took the other end. Mk's opponent retrieved a Duel Disc from his buddies before he inserted his deck.

I'm not going to go easy on you!" the Obelisk grinned arrogantly.

"Whatever," Mk grumbled. "So who are you anyway?"

"Sam Oxford," the Obelisk replied. "Now, let's duel!"

M: **4000**

S: **4000**

"I'll start," said Mk as he drew his 6th card. His hand had** Kamen rider Leangle, Thunder deer, Remote tapir, Kick locust, Mach jaguar, and Venosnaker**.

"I'll start with kamen rider Leangle in attack mode," Mk declared.

A white light appeared showing a man in a green bodysuit,with gold armor accents and a gold chestplate. His chest had a club on it, his head had purple eyes and looked like it was a club as well.

**Kamen rider Leangle **LV4/Dark/1900/1600

"Now I activate his effect, Once per turn I can use a rouze card in his suit. I just happen to have one in my hand. So I use Remote tapir. It allows me to summon 1-3 rouze cards and unseal them to form undead. By send Thunder, Kick, and mach to the graveyard I can summon their Undead forms. Now Locust, Deer, and Jaguar undead come forth." Declared Mk.

The white light appeared showing three monsters. One looked like a humanoid bug, another looked like and humanoid deer, and the last looked like a terrifying humanoid cat with a chestplate and a claw hanging off his wrist on is left hand.

**Locust undead** LV5/Earth/2000/1700

**Deer undead** LV6/Light/2100/1900

**Jaguar undead **LV6/Earth/2400/2200

"What 4 monsters on the first turn," Declared Sam in fear.

Mk chuckled, "All the power of the rouze cards. Now Jaguar attack!"

The monster charged at high speeds, and slashed Sam

**S: 4000- 1600**

"Not done yet, Now Leangle go," declared Mk.

"Yosh, " said the rider as he slashed Sam with his staff

**S: 1600- 0**

"I lost," said Sam as he fell on his knees.

"Now stop pestering my roommates, or else you'll have my pets harming you, and they are hungry for flesh," Mk said with a killer tone.

"Alright we'll leave, until next time Slackers,"Declared Chazz as he and his goons left.

"Good job Mutsuki, a great job as always," said Mk giving a thumbs up.

"Arigatou, " replied Mutsuki as he disappeared.

"Well an easy match as always," Mk said to himself.

"Great dueling Mk!" Syrus smiled.

"Amazing," Alexis blinked in shock. "Only other Obelisks have been able to beat Sam before. This guy must be something."

"Yeah. Besides, it about time someone stood up to Chazz and his cronies anyway," the blond girl smiled. "By the way, my name's Alexis Rhodes."

"A pleasure," Mk nodded. "Glad to see a nice Obelisk Blue student."

"Don't judge a person by the color they wear," reminded Alexis. "So, those cards must be pretty special to you, huh?"

"Naturally." Mk grinned as he got off the stage. "Believe it or not, I was the one who designed them and made the artwork, effects, and every card connected to the Kamen Riders. These are based off of my friends that I had before I came to Domino city."

"Wicked!" Jaden cheered. "You must have access to the best cards in the world!"

"Well, I only made the Kamen Riders," Mk explained. "They were the epitome of what me and my friends believe in. The Heart of Justice."

"Wow!" Syrus gasped.

Alexis noted the slightly sad tone to Mk's voice. It was something that Alexis recognized. It was the same tone her own voice took when she remembered her own brother Atticus. Something had happened to Mk's friends, something that he didn't want to talk about.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to get to the Obelisk Welcome Dinner. See ya," Alexis waved as she left the arena.

"So did you guys like your dinner?" Asked Mk.

"It was good," replied Jaden.

"Come on let's go home," said Mk as the they nodded and they left to the home.

At the house...

"Ah your back, so found anyone," asked Bastion.

"Just Obelisk jerks that's all," replied Mk.

"Yeah, he smoked them with another kamen rider," said Jaden.

A man in a white suit came from the hallway

"Why thank you," said the man.

"Uh, Mutsuki your not suppose to be out," said Mk with a sigh.

"Wait that's the rider from today?," asked Jaden.

"Yes that is kamen rider Leangle as a human," Mk replied.

"Wait if he is a Duel monster, then how can we see him?" Bastion questioned.

"This house Allows my Duel spirits come to life. They are in human form instead of rider form. The only cards that aren't alive are the undead.," Mk explained.

"Just wait til you see Venosnaker, that thing is big,' said Mutsuki.

"Venosnaker?" asked Syrus out of curiosity.

"That is kamen rider Ouja's mirror monster, it is out of the deck but can only stay in the mirror world. Which is behind the mirrors," Mk explained again.

"Oh okay," said Syrus.

"Mutsuki, I think you should head to the deck for the night," said Mk.

"Alright it's getting late, goodnight." said Mutsuki as he disappeared.

"You guys should get some rest for tomorrow," said Mk as they nodded and went to bed.

Mk walked to the balcony where a man was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Kenzaki, do you think I can trust them like i did with you and the others?" asked Mk

"I don't know only time will tell that for sure," Kenzaki replied.

"Alright I believe you old friend," said Mk as he sat in a chair looking over the deck.

Kenzaki smiled and faded away into the deck. This was going to be a great adventure for Mk and his friends

* * *

**And done with Chapter 2. I will not be adding Chumley cause he doesn't Duel that much in the show from the episodes I have seen. And since Jaden and Syrus never met him in the dorm room, i don't see why add him. Alexis will live in the house in the future. More rider cards will show up in the future. I will change the deck in future chapters as well. All the cards from 1 and 2 are my own creations. Check my deviantart account for the details. Please rate and review and don't forget to favorite. Ja ****Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: meeting a lady duelist

Mk had to admit that Duel Academy wasn't what he expected it to be. There weren't as many duels as he thought there would be and there was tons of homework involved. Since he had dueled Sam, many of the Obelisk students were giving him looks. Obviously Chazz or one of his buddies told the story about what happened. Either the students giving him looks were planning revenge or were just giving him a wide berth.

"It would be better if they would just duel me and get it over with," Mk grumbled to himself.

Classes were somewhat interesting when it came to subjects. Professor Banner's classes were rather interesting with his unknown strategies and damn near unnatural attacks. It was a class that Mk found himself waiting for. Of course, Professor Crowler's classes he could do without. The man knew what he was talking about in techniques and such, but he always went out of the way to glorify Obelisk students or pick on Slifer students. In the last class, he gave easy questions to Obelisks while he picked on Syrus with tougher questions even though the shorter boy would freeze up with nervousness whenever he was put in the spotlight. Jaden came to the rescue by reminding Crowler of how he lost to a Slifer student. The livid look on Crowler's face was priceless.

Mk just couldn't stand how elitist the Obelisks were, just because they were considered the best. He recalled how, despite having a superior special ability, Kaiba still lost a duel against Yugi when their respective God cards, Obelisk and Slifer, did battle. Ra too was the most powerful as it possessed the most destructive of special abilities. Obelisk only had like 4000 ATK while both Slifer and Ra could increase their ATK infinitely if one knew exactly how to do so.

So…with that in mind, shouldn't Obelisk be at the bottom with Slifer in the middle and Ra on top? He guessed Kaiba just wanted people to believe his old Obelisk was the best. Biased much?

At the moment, Mk was getting his get-up on after he finished gym class. He was running a bit late since he liked to make sure he looked proper. As he was finishing up, he spotted Syrus running into the locker room at high speed.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" he cried as he ran for a locker. Quickly opening it, he spotted a pair of standard issue Slifer shoes. "Hey, these are Jaden's shoes! He must be using my locker again."

Grabbing the shoes so he could make room, Syrus gasped as he spied a letter sealed with a lipstick marking. His eyes widening, he picked it up.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" he continued to gasp. "This is a love letter!"

"Huh?" Mk blinked as he looked up from tying his shoes. "Wait, you got a love letter Syrus?"

"GAH!" the short young man cried in shock. Turning around, he saw Mk walking towards him. "M-M-Mk! Oh man! Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time," Mk blinked. Had Syrus really been that much out of it to not notice him from a few feet away? Well, granted the appearance of a love letter would be enough to bring anyone into a daze. "But that's not important. Open that letter and let's see whose heart you managed to ensnare."

"Right," Syrus grinned goofy as he opened up the envelope and unfolded the letter within. "From the moment I saw you…I've been in love with you?!"

"Whoa. You got her in deep," Mk blinked with raised eyebrows. "How'd you do it?"

"I'd tell you if I knew," Syrus answered before he began reading. "Meet me behind the girls' dorm, endearingly…ALEXIS RHODES!?"

"No way!" Mk gaped. "Okay that's it! Someone has to be setting you up!"

"Huh?" Syrus blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Call it gut instinct," said Mk. He just didn't have the heart to tell him that Alexis was as far out of his league as he could get. "But, just to make sure, I'm coming with you."

"Should we tell Jaden?" asked Syrus.

"Um…" Mk hesitated. "I think it's better if it's just you and me. Jaden…he can be loud."

"Tell me about it. He snores as loud as he duels."

* * *

Mk had a bad feeling in his gut about the little rendezvous that Syrus was all smiles about. Something about it just didn't smell right. First of all, Alexis was without a doubt a hot girl. She could probably have any guy in the academy if she felt like it. What did Syrus have that she would want? He was short, insecure, and a Slifer to boot. The social backlash alone would make her a pariah in the eyes of the other Obelisks. Second of all, it was only a couple of days since they met. Love at first sight was all well and good but that never happened outside of a movie. Lastly, Alexis didn't strike Mk as the shy type to simply write a letter. If she liked a guy, then she would tell him to his face.

"Something's fishy," Mk mumbled as he pulled on his jacket. He summoning his Duel Disc just to be safe, Mk headed out.

"I gotta do something," said Mk as he was lit on fire. When it died down a girl with long grey hair and the same outfit stood in his place. "Now this would be easier," replied Mk in a higher pitched voice.

"Dude how!" Syrus squealed.

"It is something that I can do, and don't mention this to anyone, or else venosnaker will have your head." Mk replied Mk with venom in her voice.

"My lips are sealed," said Syrus as they continued.

He walked across the grounds, making sure that none of the people from security spotted him. Being out after curfew was a big no-no and was severely punished. Still, Mk managed it as he managed to reach the Slifer dorms. Sure enough, Syrus was standing out front with a silly grin still plastered on his face.

'_Geez, it's like he's never gotten confessed to before,_' Mk grimaced. '_Oh wait. That's probably true._' "Hey, Sy."

"Hey, Mk. Ready to go?" He then saw the Duel Disc on Mk. "Why did you bring that?"

"Precaution," replied Mk. "Now, let's get moving." Mk was going to look out for Syrus. Despite being from different dorms sets, Syrus was a friend and Mk always stuck by his friends. He never let things like social standings stop him.

The pair stole off towards the Obelisk girls' dorm, with Mk feeling more and more apprehensive about the whole thing. Still, Syrus was all for it and looked like he would go even without Mk so therefore was no way to get him to give up. The only way out was to ride it out. Mk could only hope that nothing too bad would happen by the end of it.

The girls' dorm was a fair distance and security was constantly on the path that led up to it. It was probably because of a number of kids with influential parents that lived there. The only real way there would have been by boat since there was a lake behind the dorm and a small dock was at one end of the lake. Syrus had leaped into a simple rowboat while Mk had to struggle inside before his short friend took off like a shot.

"I'm coming Alexis my darling!" Syrus grinned happily as he rowed along the water.

"Spare me the mushy talk," Mk grumbled. "I thought Jaden was the loud one. If you don't shut up we'll get caught!"

"Sorry," Syrus grimaced. "But I don't think I could be any happier right now!"

Mk rolled her eyes. Did love make people go crazy or what?

* * *

Inside the dorm, three girls were in their swimsuits and enjoying the hot water of the wading pool as they chatted about things that girls their age liked to talk about.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" asked a girl with short red hair. Her name was Jasmine. "Totally disrespectful. Don't you think so Alexis?"

Alexis was content in the hot water as she toweled her face. She wasn't listening very well to the conversation since she wanted to enjoy the water, "I think it was rather cool."

"What? Him? No way!" Jasmine cried out.

"Well, you never know," a second girl with black hair in a ponytail smiled impishly. Her name was Mindy. "He might be…if he had the skills to back up his talk."

"Well, if you want disrespectful how about that kid with the Kamen Rider cards?" asked Jasmine with a frown. "I've heard Chazz and his cronies ranting up and down the halls about what that new kid said. The nerve!"

Alexis remembered how Mk didn't think much about some of the Obelisks, but he was right about Sam. Sam did get the best cards because of his parents getting them for him.

"Well, he's entitled to his opinion," Alexis shrugged. "Chazz and his buddies aren't the best example of Obelisks. He was rather polite to me."

"What do you mean?" asked Jasmine. "Chazz is one of our top duelists."

"Well, Chazz can be a real jerk," Mindy nodded. "It's because of guys like him that Obelisk students aren't as popular as we could be."

"Whatever," Jasmine huffed. "Still, if I ever manage to get that kid alone, I'm gonna duel him and show him what a real Obelisk can do."

"Well, from what I saw, he's not bad," Alexis smiled. "Still, I wouldn't mind going up against Jaden. I'm curious to see if he's really all talk or not."

* * *

"We're here!" Syrus smiled as he leaped from the boat. Mk grumbled as he quickly followed.

The pair ran up to the front gates of the dorm. Syrus just blew on past, but she noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he found that it was a chain and a broken lock. Logically, it was the chain and lock that kept the gates closed and intruders outside.

"Who did this?" Mk frowned. "This has to be a set up," He looked up to see Syrus still running forward. "Syrus! Wait a sec!" He ran after his short friend. "Damn, for such short legs, he sure runs fast!"

Running alongside Mk was Kamen Rider Diend, one his Duel Spirit. He too was worried about his master's friend. As a hero of justice it was his duty to defend the innocent. Both he and Mk would try their best to make sure that nothing bad happened to Syrus.

"It's a boy!" a voice cried out.

"Oh crap," Mk groaned.

She saw Syrus surrounded by girls and ran to the group," What happened?"

"This boy entered the dorm," Said Jasmine.

"Ah he is with me, he told me about Alexis giving him a love letter, "Mk replied

"I never sent a love letter," said Alexis.

"See Sy I told you it was a setup," Mk said.

"Ah I can't even get a fake love letter," Syrus weeped.

"Your still gonna be in trouble for trespassing,"said Alexis.

"If he is in trouble I guess I am to," said Mk with a sigh.

"What do you mean, your a girl?" replied Alexis.

"It's about time I lose this figure," Said Mk as she was engulfed in flames. When it died down he turned back to himself.

"What are you, " asked Alexis.

"Trust me you don't want to know," Mk replied.

"Look, we're terribly sorry about this, we really are. But now that you know we're innocent, mind letting us go?" Alexis seemed to think about it before answering.

"Sure."

"Really?!" was the shocked expression on Syrus, Mk had a straight face.

"What?!" was Jasmine's reply. Mindy was just calmly watching the whole thing. "You're just going to let them go?! Just like that?!"

"We'll let you go free, if you can beat me in a duel." Alexis said. Mk sighed at this.

"I see where this is going." Mk said. "I win, we go free, lose, we get reported, sound about right?"

"That's right." Alexis confirmed.

"Good thing I had my duel disk and deck with me. Alright, you're on."

* * *

Later on, the duel was taking place on the lake with Mk and Alexis standing up in a couple of boats. Syrus was in Mk's boat, and Mindy and Jasmine were in Alexis's. Crowler was in the water nearby, finally coming out of hiding, but still far away from the students. "Hmm… so it's that Mk vs. Alexis huh?"

"Hey Syrus. Make sure you record this on your Duel Pilot." Mk said.

"Uh… okay, sure, but why?" Syrus asked as he took it out.

"Knowing Jaden, even if I did lose, which I won't, he wouldn't want to miss a duel." He said before turning back to Alexis.

"Let's make this interesting." Alexis said. "We'll both start with 8000 Life Points. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine by me." Mk said as he took out his deck out of his deck box and inserting the deck in the deck slot and his duel disk went from standby to active. Both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**A:** 8000

**M:** 8000

"Ladies first!" Alexis said as she drew her sixth card. "I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice. "So I summon Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!" First, a red–headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun as she appeared (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) and another gray–skinned woman this one bald and wearing an ice skate on each wrists appeared, skating on the water (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500).

Mk drew his 6th card. His hand had **Kamen rider Ouja, Diend, G3, Caucasus, Venosnaker, and OOO.** "I play Kamen rider Diend in attack mode," declared Mk. A bright light appeared showing a man in a black and blue bodysuit. He has a blue visor with lines going down the head.

**Kamen rider Diend** LV4/ Dark/1800/1500

"I activate his effect. I can summon up to three kamen riders of my choice. I just happen to have the ones I want in my hand. Now Summon G3, Caucasus, and Ouja in attack mode," Mk declared as the cards made their way to Diend. He slid them in his gun, and pressed the trigger making them appear.

**Kamen rider G3** LV3/Earth/1500/1000

**Kamen rider Caucasus** LV4/Earth/1900/1400

**Kamen rider Ouja** LV4/Dark/1700/1650

"I activate Ouja's effect, if his partner is not in play I can special summon him. So come on out Venosnaker," Mk declared again as a large purple cobra appears next to Ouja.

**Venosnaker** LV6/Dark/2100/2000

"And since he is out it activates Ouja's second effect. When Venosnaker is out with Ouja his ATK points double, nice huh," said Mk.

**Ouja**: 1700- 3400

"Uh oh This is not good," said Alexis in fear.

"Now Ouja attack blade skater with final vent," yelled Mk

"Yosh," spoke Ouja as he kicked blade skater making her disappear.

**A: 8000- 6000**

"Caucasus, hit Etoile cyber with rider beat," Mk announced.

Caucasus dropped the blue rose in his hand and punched Etoile cyber

**A: 6000- 5300**

"G3 attack directly," Mk yelled as G3 shot Alexis.

**A: 5300- 3800 **

"Diend hit her with Final attack ride," Mk declared as Diend slid a card in his gun a green holographic cards made a tunnel around the gun. he pressed the trigger making a large laser fire out of it hitting Alexis.

**A: 3800- 2000**

"Now to finish you, go Venosnaker," Mk yelled as the giant snake swung it's tail at Alexis defeating her.

**A: 2000- 0**

"Well, the best way to know is to find out for yourself," Mk shrugged as he walked up to Alexis. "Still though, besides the threat of ratting me out for trespassing, I had fun dueling you. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Well, I guess," Alexis shrugged with a smile. "Don't expect to go this way again though. I'll definitely get better."

"I'll be waiting for you then," Mk chuckled.

"Awwwwww!"

Mk and Alexis looked up to the sudden noise and saw that dozens of Obelisk Blue girls were hanging on the balcony, watching the entire thing.

"You go Alexis!"

"What a guy!"

"Did you hear his story? I think I might cry!"

"Hey Alexis! Are you staking a claim or can I get a date?"

Alexis and Mk blushed at the insinuation of a relationship between them.

"Where did you all come from?!" Alexis cried out.

"Oh, we saw the light show and decided to check it out. Awesome duel!" one girl answered.

"Great…" mumbled Mk. Was he turning into the school's most eligible bachelor or something?

Mk then realized something. "Syrus!" He ran past Alexis and apologized, "Sorry, gotta go! If you want a rematch you know where to find me!"

"You bet I will!" Alexis smiled. She then called out to him as he bolted for the door dropping a slip of paper. She picked it up and read,"hey I have a spare room in my house near the guy's side. If you want to stay just come to the door with your stuff, from Mk"

Mk and Syrus returned to their home.

**One hour later...**

"I can't believe I missed it," said Jaden upset.

"I got it on film so you can watch it," said Syrus.

"Thanks man," replied Jaden.

Mk came from the kitchen," Guys dinners ready!" Bastion came from his room and sat at the table next to Jaden. Syrus sat next to Mk. Mk almost took a bite when he heard a knock on the door. he went to open it to see Alexis with her stuff. "Ah I see you saw my note, come in." he moved out of her way."Follow me I'll show you your room." said Mk as he closed the door. Jaden came to see what's going on. "Hey Alexis what are you doing here?" asked Jaden.

"I am moving in," She replied.

"Cool, and Mk which one will come out today?" asked Jaden.

Just then a man in a brown coat walked into the dinning room.

"Ah Kaito, so you doing ok with the others?" asked Mk.

"They are fine, and I didn't take anything from them like you asked," replied Kaito.

"Um, Mk who is this?" asked Alexis.

"That is Kaito Daiki, or you may know him as kamen rider Diend. This house let's my cards come alive since the are humans," Mk explained.

"That is cool," Alexis relied.

"Come sit down were are eating dinner," said Jaden as the two nodded and sat at the table.

**After dinner...**

The gang were sitting in the living room chatting among themselves. "Hey Mk you said you had pets even though I don't see them," said Alexis

"Oh I forgot to summon them," said Mk as he took out a few rings. he put one one his right hand and put it in font of the gem in the belt," Garuda, please." A tray appeared as parts came off and attached together making a red and sliver bird. he took the ring off and put it inits chest making it come alive. He put on another and did the same thing," Unicorn, please" the same thing happened, except it made a blue and silver unicorn. He took another one and repeated the motion," Kraken, please." The tray made a yellow and silver Kraken. He took the ring and stuck the one in the chest and the other on its head. The unicorn fell to the table, and the kraken just floated. Alexis and the rest just stood there in shock. "What?" said Mk.

"I didn't expect this, I thought they were vicious," said Alexis

"They aren't vicious, but they can fight monsters," said Mk

"I say we get to bed, we need our rest for the promotion exams." Bastion spoke up. The group nodded and went to their rooms. Mk walked to the balcony and sat net to a man in a ti dye shirt. Across from him was a man in a black trench coat.

"Eiji, Haruto you guys ready for tomorrow?" Mk asked.

"We are if you are," replied Eiji.

"Besides, with us you can't lose" said Haruto.

"You guys are right, and I gotta think of a strategy for tomorrow a well," said Mk.

The two men nodded and went into the deck. Mk took a case out to show more riders

"They're isn't many here, but let's lets see if I can add some in," said Mk as he went over his cards

* * *

**And done with it. if i can get up to 10 reviews within the next 2-3 days then whoever makes the 10th their character will be in the story. Just tell me what he looks like, what deck he/she uses, and if you want a pairing(optional). I do not own kamen rider or Yu-gi-oh Gx. All I own is Mk and the kamen rider cards**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making The Grade

Mk rubbed his eyes as he drained the cup of a red and brown liquid that he had gotten. He had spent all night changing his deck for the promotion exams that were coming up. The tests were usually to determine if a student had what it took to go to the next level of Duel Academy, but how you scored is also placed as part of your overall grade. Even if you don't get promoted, you could still do well and get high marks.

Personally, Mk didn't care about this. He was here to get good marks and show the world what he had created. At least he would be able to see his friends at the home. Despite the rocky situation they were in with the phony love letter, the group had actually come to friendly terms with the Rider boy, even if he did turn into a girl. The invisible wall that most Obelisk students like to separate themselves from other students with didn't exist with the Tri household, as it is called now. Sort of like how it didn't exist between Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis.

Thinking of the set-up, Mk now knew that someone was out to get Jaden expelled from Duel Academy. Since the Hero user was squeaky clean, they had no ammunition on grounds of disciplinary actions. So obviously they decided to use underhanded tactics to get Jaden into being expelled. Mk hoped that it was over, but he doubted it. Someone who went to so much trouble to write a fake love letter probably wouldn't get discouraged by a single setback. They would be back to try again.

"I'll bet anything that the one who did it wears a big blue blazer," Mk frowned as he set the empty cup down. Jaden was making more than a few enemies in Obelisk Blue, Chazz Princeton being chief among them. Syrus had told Mk about the late duel he had with Jaden. It was interrupted, but Jaden would have actually won if what Syrus said had been true. Chazz was the vindictive type for sure and probably wouldn't hesitate to try something to get back at Jaden.

Mk put down the cup and then took out his Kamen Rider Deck before fanning them out in front of him. His eyes shone brightly as he gazed upon his 'companions'. "OK, guys, looks like this is it. Let's work together and make that grade!"

Behind Mk, the Duel Spirits of the Kamen Rider cards assembled and let out a united cheer as they raised their fists, led by both Blade and Diend. They'd been with Mk from the beginning and would not fail him.

* * *

Mk sighed as he handed in his paper. The written exam was much more complicated than he expected. Still, it wasn't as terrible as the entry exam. The answers just needed some extra thought to get through. Of course, Syrus fell asleep fifteen minutes into the test and Jaden was late. Somehow, he wasn't extremely surprised. Of course Chazz was as grumpy as ever as he snapped at the pair of Slifer students. Mk just thought the debacle was funny. Nothing with Jaden was ever boring.

"If only he'd apply himself, he'd become an excellent duelist," Bastion sighed from next to Mk.

"Maybe, maybe not," Mk shrugged. "His duelist instincts aren't bad."

"Hmm, good point," Bastion shrugged. "But it takes more than just instincts to be great."

The test went on after that debacle. Mk continued writing away. Bastion seemed to finish right at the same time as Mk before. Mk just chuckled at the sight before he turned in his own paper. When there were 30 minutes left, Mk stuck his fedora over is head a it would seem he was asleep. In the fedora showed a gauntlet, and a small man that looked on fire with armor scattered on the body. "Hm, if we extend the blade by 50%, then I can have a better chance on hitting them. What do you think Crest?" asked Mk. "It is a good idea, but we need a stronger launcher for the grenades," said Crest. "Yes we do need one, it is getting old anyways."

"There, time is up," Professor Banner spoke out as he got the last paper. "Now, all of you please walk, don't run, so you can get in line for getting new rare cards."

"They're here?!" a student from Slifer Red cried out.

"Oh dear," Professor Banner gulped.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" an Obelisk student bellowed.

Mk was pretty sure something happened so he took off the fedora, and saw clouds of dust. Looking around, he saw that the only ones who were left in the room were Bastion, Professor Banner, Jaden, Syrus, and himself.

"So…don't need any rare cards do you?" Mk asked with a look of confusion.

"No, my deck is complete in balance," Bastion replied. "One card out of that balance and it ruins the whole equation. You?"

"I spent last night getting my deck ready for this test," Mk chuckled. "Adding something in now wouldn't be a good idea."

"A good plan," Bastion nodded. "However, our friends Syrus and Jaden probably would benefit from the cards."

"Better wake them up then, and I know how," Mk sighed.

Both boys went across the room and got to the snoozing Slifer pair.

"GET OVER HERE!" Mk yelled loudly.

"Yaaahhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats. Both of them looked to see Bastion and Mk leaning next to them. Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Wouldn't wake you guys up otherwise," Mk laughed.

"-yawn- Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now," Bastion answered. "Everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they are all gone."

"Really?! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! I've gotta book!"

Without even so much as a goodbye, Jaden was out the door in a cloud of dust. Syrus was feebly attempting to keep up. Mk and Bastion just watched the pair go with some amount of amusement.

"Well, shall we get going to the testing grounds?" asked Bastion. "It wouldn't be done to be late to a test."

"I suppose not," Mk shrugged. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The pair of students were actually some of the first students to the testing grounds. Almost all of the other students were at the card store hoping to get their hands on some of the rare cards that had been shipped in. It wasn't terribly long before more of the students came in looking incredibly surly.

"What are you guys so miffed about?" Mk asked a passing Ra Yellow student.

"Oh, some jerk managed to buy all the rare cards that were shipped in today," the student huffed. "And I mean every single one! There was none left for the rest of us. If I get my hands on him!"

Mk grimaced as the student made strangling motions with his hands. If he had been wanting some new cards, he would be pretty mad that all of the rare cards would be gone. Still, it wasn't as if rare cards couldn't be found in regular packs of cards. They were just harder to find.

"Sheesh," Mk sighed. "Glad I didn't need any new cards then."

"You and me both," Bastion agreed. "Who do you think your opponent will be?"

"Most likely another Obelisk blue student," Mk shrugged. "I doubt I would lose."

"Humble, aren't we?" Bastion snickered. "Well, I'm not crazy about being promoted either. My impression about Obelisk Blue isn't a good one. They're more about getting connections rather than dueling, but that's just at first glance."

"Well, that might be true about the Obelisk boys, but the girls seem fine," Mk shrugged. "Well, the ones I've met anyway."

"That's what many boys say about pretty girls," Bastion laughed. "So, how do you think the selection process for the tests will start?"

"Probably the same way they did the entrance exams," Mk shrugged. "I just hope they call my name and get it over with. I'm relaxed enough about this."

"You don't look it,"

"I try not to," Mk sighed.

"**Attention please, would Mk, Hal Dowell, Damien Wells…" **the voice over the loudspeakers, announcing the names of the first students to be tested. "**Please report to the dueling arenas.**"

"That's me," Mk chuckled. "Well, I'm off. Hopefully not to get my butt kicked."

"Good luck," Bastion nodded.

Mk calmly got to the stadium grounds where a proctor pointed him to his dueling field. He didn't have to wait long before he was paired off against a Ra Yellow student. The boy wore the uniform, but he had black bracelets on his wrists and dark hair that was dipped over one eye.

"Pleased to meet you," the boy nodded. "My name is Baron."

"Nice to meet you, and I didn't expect a Ra yellow," Mk nodded. He brought out his deck and inserted it in his duel disc, "My name is Mk. Shall we begin?"

"Let's," Baron nodded as he activated his own duel disc.

"Let's Duel!"

M: **4000**

B: **4000**

Both boys drew cards into their hands. Baron decided that he would go first as he drew his sixth card first.

"I will play the magic card **Call of the Mummy**," he announced as he brought up a card which depicted several moaning mummies. "If I have no monsters on my field at any time, this card will allow me to special summon one Zombie-Type monster to the field."

"Interesting," Mk nodded. "Are you going to do that now?"

"No," Baron denied. "I will play **Graceful Charity**. I am allowed to draw three cards but discard two of them."

Baron drew his cards and then dropped two of them into his graveyard. He then looked up at Mk with his hand, "Since I have no monsters, I will activate Call of the Mummy and summon **Skull Servant** to the field. In defense mode."

The ground on the floor broke open as a bone white skeleton with a purple cloak moaned as it pulled itself out of the ground and stood in a kneeling position.

**Skull Servant **LV1/Dark/Zombie/300/200

"Then I will summon a second Skull Servant from my hand," Baron continued as he brought out a second white skeleton donned in a purple cloak. "I will put a card face down. Turn End."

"My move," Mk nodded as he drew his card. His hand had **kamen rider OOO, kamen rider Wizard, medal holder, copy ring, wizard water, and Double summon**. "I'll start by play Double summon. Allowing me to summon twice. I now summon Kamen rider OOO, and kamen rider Wizard." Mk declared as a white light appeared showing to men. The first was a man in a black body suit, with a design colored green going down his legs, his arms had yellow claws on the and his head looked like a hawk. His chest had a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper in a circle. The second man had a black bodysuit with red ruby chestplate. He had a trench coat, and a chain down his left side. His visor was ruby red with lines through it to look like eyes.

**Kamen rider OOO** LV4/Light/1800/1800

**Kamen rider Wizard flame** LV4/Fire/1800/1700

"I activate his effect, I change his style to whatever form I have in my hand, I have water style," said Mk as wizard turned blue

**Kamen rider Wizard water** LV4/Water/1700/1500

"Water style gains 300 attack points til end of phase," said Mk

**Wizard: 1700- 2000**

"I play the spell copy ring, it allows me to summon another wizard of any style I want. And I choose Wizard hurricane style," declared Mk.

Wizard put the ring in front of his belt as the second Wizard appeared. This one was green

**Kamen rider Wizard hurricane** LV4/Wind/1700/1700

"I know play the spell Medal holder, It allows me to change OOO into any full combo I want. And I choose The gravity combo." Mk announced.

OOO took out a book and three silver medals. he took his out and placed the new ones in and scanned them, "Sai, Gorilla, Zou, Sagozo... Sagozo!" He now had grey legs, gauntlets on his arms that looked like gorilla hands, and a rhino looking heads with red eyes.

**OOO Sagozo** LV7/Earth/2600/2500

"Now OOO scanning charge," yelled Mk as OOO ran at the servant an hit him with a headbutt.

B: **4000- 1600**

"I attack you directly with wizard hurricane effect, so go kick strike," Mk yelled as Wizard did a flip and hit Baron.

B: **1600- 0**

"That was longer than I expected, I know you are a great dueler practice and get better, and you might become an amazing duelist," said Mk.

"Thank you That was fun, "Said Baron as he walked off.

"Thanks guys I knew you would help me on this one." said Mk

The riders nodded as they disappeared into the deck.

With that, he left the dueling fields. Mk quickly returned to his seat next to Bastion with a sigh of relief.

"Well played," Bastion nodded.

* * *

Eventually, Jaden did appear for his practical exam. What was surprising though was that Jaden was paired off against Chazz of all people. Something that Mk knew was very unorthodox. Of course, he got a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't coincidental from the way that Crowler was dancing around in glee.

The entire duel seemed rather one-sided from the get-go. On his first turn, Chazz had summoned the **VW-Tiger Catapult**, a powerful union monster. After dealing Jaden a bad hit, he then summoned the **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**, a monster only seen in the use of Seto Kaiba himself. Even worse, Chazz combined the two to become the **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon** which only seemed to dominate the field even more.

As all this was happening, Mk recalled that someone had bought out all the rare cards that had been shipped to the Academy that day. Mk had a sneaking suspicion that someone had bought them all for the sole purpose of giving them to Chazz so he could beat Jaden with them. From the way Crowler seemed excited about the match, Mk would have bet that the strange teacher had something to do with it.

At the moment, Chazz had his Dragon Catapult Cannon on the field with **Frontline Base **while Jaden only had Winged Kuriboh and one card face down on the field. And it was Chazz' turn.

"All right Slifer slacker! Time to cook some Kuriboh and I like mine well-done!" Chazz snickered. "Dragon Catapult Cannon! Cannon Attack!"

**VWXYZ- Dragon Catapult Cannon: **LV8/Light/Machine/3000/2800

"Okay, secret weapon time," Jaden grinned as he saw the attack coming at his Kuriboh. "I sacrifice two cards to activate my face down card, **Transcendent Wings!**"

"Huh?!" Chazz gaped. The cannon attack was suddenly halted when the Winged Kuriboh's wings grew and stopped it. "It can't be!"

"Oh it can be!" Jaden grinned. "Transcendent Wings allows me to evolve Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster!"

Through the flashing light, it could be seen that Winged Kuriboh had grown huge wings and gained a dragon-like headpiece of some kind.

**Winged Kuriboh LV 10: **LV10/Light/fairy/300/300

"And get this," Jaden grinned. "When I sacrifice my Kuriboh, it can destroy all face up monster in attack position on the field and send their attack points as damage from your life points! Show him how it's done Kuriboh!"

The upgraded Kuriboh cooed before it flared brightly before vanishing. The energy from the Catapult Cannon rebounded and collided against the machine itself. It gave off a moan of metal fatigue before exploding, taking a chunk of Chazz' life points with it.

C: **4000 - 1000**

"Lucky shot! That's all!" Chazz growled.

"Nah, I just have a soft spot for old ladies," Jaden shrugged. "But not for you Chazz! And with my turn coming up and a thousand life points apiece, all I need is the right monster and you're finished! Here's goes!"

Jaden drew his card and eyed it, "Sweet! I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) in attack mode!"

The green feathered her energy with a determined look in his eyes. All he needed was one word from Jaden. "Attack!" With that word, Avian flew forward and the gaping Chazz before slashing him across the chest.

C: **1000 - 0**

"And that's game," Jaden smiled as the holograms vanished.

"Nice finish," said Mk.

"I agree, Chazz underestimated Winged Kuriboh and Jaden," said Bastion.

"Bet Chazz is gonna be sulking in his room," snickered Mk. "The jerk deserves to lose. If only he got off his high horse then maybe he'd be a great duelist."

"So, you think he may advance to Yellow?" asked Bastion.

"Maybe, but I support him. I think he'd rather-" He stopped when he saw Alexis walking over. "Oh, hey Lex."

"Hey yourself, Rider," Alexis replied. "Saw your duel. Awesome finish as always."

Mk rubbed the back of his head. Bastion smiled and excused himself, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Huh?!" Mk blinked as Bastion made tracks. Recovering, he turned his attention back to Alexis, he heard Chancellor Sheppard talking about something, but he wasn't paying attention. "So…what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd congratulate you," Alexis shrugged. "I think you'd at least get high marks for it."

"Well, I dunno," Mk shrugged. "I guess being a blue ain't that bad."

"Well I say we could use a few more good guys like you," Alexis retorted. "I mean, we need a few more decent guys than just Zane anyway. He's probably one of the few guys who aren't stuck up with money or something."

"Hey, give the Blue boys some credit," Mk chuckled. "They can't all be a Chazz..."

"Sure, but I don't look forward to searching," Alexis giggled. "Anyway, that was still clever on the medal holder." She even finished with a wink.

"Ah heh heh heh," Mk chuckled. "We'd have to see about the results first."

"True," Alexis shrugged. "Say, I'm supposed to be dueling soon. Will you watch?"

"Definitely," Mk grinned. "I'll even cheer, but I don't expect you to hear me above all the fan boys you probably have."

"You'd be surprised," Alexis laughed.

"Maybe. Anyway, I have to get going and congratulate Jaden," Mk nodded. "See you around."

"Yeah," Alexis nodded with a wave as Mk left.

"Laying it on a little thick are we?" the amused voice of Jasmine spoke up.

"Yeah. You're totally falling for the guy," Mindy added with a giggle.

"Huh?!" Alexis gasped as she turned around. Her two friends were both watching her with amused grins on their faces. "You guys were spying on me?!"

"Hard not to," Jasmine laughed. "I haven't seen you this gooey since you first met Zane. Sure it's not a crush?"

"I'm just being friendly!" Alexis cried. "I mean, after a performance like that, he should get some kindness!"

"I don't disagree," Jasmine nodded. "But you were pretty friendly with our pal Mk."

"Makes us wonder how friendly you aim to get," Mindy giggled.

"Guys!" Alexis cried out with a flush. She huffed and started walking away. "I've got a duel to get to. Mk had better be watching."

"She's so falling for him," Mindy giggled while Jasmine nodded.

**At the Tri house...**

Mk was in the kitchen cooking a congratulation feast for Jaden, while the rest of the gang were sitting in the living room chatting with Kenzaki or kamen rider Blade. Eiji walked in with Haruto who was eating a donut. They got to know them as Mk called them for dinner. they had steamed lobster, turkey, salmon, and spaghetti.

"So Syrus, did you pass?" asked Mk.

"Yeah I did, but barely," said Syrus.

"Don't be sad, we are all happy that you are still here," Said Jaden while chowing down food.

"Thanks Jaden," said Syrus.

"Mk you are a really great cook, are you a chef?" asked Alexis

Mk sighed" Well now I can't hide the fact I own a restaurant."

"That is so cool," Jaden spoke with a mouth full of food.

"I do it because I like cooking. I like to sing as well," Mk replied.

Jaden swallowed," Why don't you sing now?"

Mk sighed again," I don't have my band here, they are back in the U.S."

"Well if they come let's here you sing," said Bastion.

Mk nodded as they continued eating.

**After the meal...**

The gang were in the living room going over their decks. Mk was on the Balcony holding a picture frame. in it shows kamen riders OOO, Fourze, Wizard, W, Decade, Kiva, Den-o, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga and another rider that was silver and on fire. He had flames coming off the wrists, and a jaw design on his chest. His head had red ruby eyes. Alexis comes to the slide door.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just looking at old times," Mk replied.

"These your friends?" She asked again.

"Yes, back when we riders were in a war," Mk said.

"A war, when was that?" asked Alexis a little scared.

"A tale for another time, it's getting late go get some rest." Said Mk.

The gang went to their rooms as Mk was still on the balcony. The plamonsters on the rail, and crest by his shoulder.

"Man, when should I tell them that I am a rider," said Mk.

"In time master, for now they must not know the truth." Crest replied.

"Your right Crest, I gotta balance my deck some more," said Mk.

Crest disappeared as Mk took the case out that held his 18 extra riders, 4 extra spells, 5 equip spells, and 3 traps.

"Time to see if these would come in handy," Mk said to himself as he closed the case and took out his tools and gauntlet.

"Well time to get to work," he said to himself again as he turned on the blowtorch.

* * *

**I am done. The other cards haven't been decided yet, so I gotta still make them. This one took longer than I expected it to. Next chapter is about the new kid coming. The new kid will be the 10th reviewers OC. So please follow, review, and Favorite. Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The new kid and the Abandon dorm**

Mk was up(as usual) drinking coffee. Bastion and Alexis came into the living room and got some breakfast. The three chatted for a few, then Jaden came in with his hair haywire. Mk has Gentarou use his beat astro switch to wake him up for now on. Syrus was the last one in the living room. Alexis left to go do something, Bastion was eating,and the Slifers were talking amongst themselves. Mk called his friend to see what was going on, and he found out he is coming to the island. His friend is on the ferry now, so it will be an hour before he gets their. Mk ended the call as the gang relaxed on their Saturday.

**One hour later at the docks...**

Mk stood waiting with his normal get up, with fedora tilted over his eyes. If you look inside the fedora it showed a duel disc, Mk's face, and the little man Crest once again. "We can have a button to have 2 more spots to summon monsters, and an extra field spell spot. What do you think Crest?" "That is a really good idea I'll sent Kaiba the blueprint, but I will still have 1 slot for everyone else." Mk chuckled, "You alway know how to flatter me, see ya." Mk put the fedora on his head, as he summoned his Duel disc. He concentrated as the button appeared. He pressed it as an extension with two slots came out the far end. With a thought it disappeared as the ferry was in sight. With his vision he can see his friend in a Slifer outfit. When the ferry got closer it showed he had a black shirt with the Gokaiger emblem, black hair with silver tips, blue eyes. This was Shinji Kurungi. He got off the ferry and greeted him, "Hey Mk, long time no see." Mk chuckled, "It's good to see you to, come on let me show you around." Shinji nodded as they walked off the pier.

**At Domino city...**

Back in Domino city, the night had fallen and the mist was thick. In a back alley, a man who looked like a punk with a Duel Disc on his wrist was collapsed on the ground with his cards surrounding him. Several feet of the man, was a taller fellow with a thick trench coat with a modified Duel Disk/vest on. A silver mask and a brimmed hat kept his appearance hidden.

"Pathetic fool," the man snorted. "Like you had any chance against the power of the Shadow Realm."

As he was prepared to leave, a phone rang. Reaching into his jacket, the man pulled out his phone and activated it, "Speak…Duel Academy tomorrow night? I was just planning on making a visit. I'll be there."

**At the Abandoned dorm...**

Alexis had taken some risks in getting to the abandoned dorm, but it was worth it for her. She stood outside the stone barriers that surrounded the building. Clutching a rose she had gotten, she placed it at the base of the gates. Sighing softly, she stood back up.

'_Atticus, please be at peace,_' she thought solemnly. '_Wherever you are_.'

"Hey Lex, Do you mind if we join?" Mk said as he and Shinji were walking up to her. "No I don't mind at all." she said. Mk made a bouquet of roses as Shinji pulled one out of his blazer. They set them near the one Alexis placed. "Atticus, we may never knew you, but I am pretty sure we will someday." Mk said.

**At the lighthouse...**

Down at the lighthouse, Crowler was waiting for an appointment to begin. He had placed a long-distance phone call to the mainland and was waiting for the one he called to come into the docks. As he was waiting, fog began to roll in, which was rather uncommon to the island at this point of the night.

"Are you the client?" asked a deep voice.

"Eh?" Crowler blinked as he turned. He ended up face-to-face against a man wearing a silver mask and dark clothes. "Oh! So you're the one called the Shadow Duelist."

"I am called many names," the Duelist grinned. "Although it can be hard to tell between their shrieks of terror. Enough small talk, what's the job?"

"Simple. I want you to scare someone so intensely, they'll leave this island and never return," Crowler explained as he produced a photo of Jaden and handed it to the Shadow Duelist. "It shouldn't be too hard to do I hope?"

"Not hard at all," the Shadow Duelist replied as he pocketed the photo. "Now, a question for you."

"By all means," Crowler shrugged.

"Is there or is there not a student here who uses Kamen Rider cards?" the Shadow Duelist asked.

"Yes there is. Mk of Obelisk blue," Crowler answered. "His deck's crawling with them. Why?"

"I'm interested in them," the Shadow Duelist chuckled. "Instead of money, I'll take a duel with this boy. With the ante rule of course."

"Who am I to care what happens to that disgrace of a student?" Crowler laughed. "Do what you wish."

"Gladly," the Shadow Duelist chuckled as he began to vanish into the fog. "I'll feed both these boys to the shadows."

With that, he was gone. Crowler left feeling satisfied. Not only would he get rid of the annoying runt Jaden, but that disgrace of a Obelisk student at the same time. Two for one deals were always good.

**Back with Mk and the group...**

"I really appreciate you coming out like this," Alexis smiled as she and the boys headed back to their dorms. "I guess having someone else come makes it easier to deal with."

"What about that Zane guy Jasmine told me about?" asked Mk. "I mean, Mindy and Jasmine are one thing, but Zane sounds like he might have known Atticus."

"Well, Zane is sympathetic, but he doesn't really do this sort of thing unless he was personally involved," Alexis sighed. "He's not a very emotional person. Heck, Syrus is his little brother and they don't say two words to each other."

"Sheesh. Real ice block of a pal you've got," Shinji grimaced.

"Hey, I said he isn't big on emotions," Alexis retorted. "I didn't say he was an ice block. He's actually a pretty good guy. He's not that expressive though. I don't think he can afford to be since he's the top duelist in school."

"I guess that might make things tough," Mk agreed. "So no one really comes here with you when you pay your respects?"

"You did," Alexis pointed out. "I really appreciate it too. You're actually the first to come out here for remembering since I started."

"Someone has to remember the students who vanished," Mk shrugged. "What would be better would be if there was some clue as to what happened to all those students."

"Yeah," Alexis nodded.

The pair continued on in silence down the path through the woods. As they were walking, fog started pooling through the trees. Continuing on undeterred, the pair finally noticed that the fog was so thick that they would be able to cut it with a knife. Mk, Shinji, and Alexis stopped for a moment to try and get their bearings. The fog wasn't making things easier though.

"Does it get foggy on this part of the island?" Shinji asked with confusion.

"No," Alexis answered. "It shouldn't. We're too far inland. Fog shouldn't reach this far."

"Then why is it here?" asked Shinji.

A man in a red pirate type person, with a pirate helmet, and symbol of a hat with two blades going opposite directions, This was Gokai red and he appeared, "_Master, something isn't right._"

The sounds of heavy footsteps seemed to prove the pirate's statement. From out of the fog, a towering man dressed in black, a silver mask, and machinery on his torso and arm came into view. A creepy smirk was on his face. Mk, Shinji, and Alexis became apprehensive of the man.

"Are you Mk?" he asked with a dark chuckle

"That's me," Mk frowned. "Who are you?"

"That is the least of your concern," the man grinned. "What does matter is that we are going to duel."

"And why should he duel you?" asked Alexis crossly. "He doesn't even know you!"

"I'll duel him." Shinji said. "Do you have kamen riders too?" The man asked.

"I don't, but I have cards just as rare." Shinji said pulling out a weird card and a small tiki head. he opened the mouth and placed the card in. he closed the mouth as it spoke "Change, Duel disk!" It turned to a white light as it changed to a gold and black Duel disk. "I have the Super sentai!" he announced.

"Super sentai?" Alexis asked. "They are similar to kamen riders, except they fight with 5 people. I made decks for each member so they are 5 decks of Super sentai." Mk said. "Where are they?" asked Alexis? "I can't say that, because this guy might go steal them." Mk said. _Even thought they are back at the house__. h_e thought.

"So let's Duel." Shinji said readying his duel disk.

"So what's your name?" asked Shinji.

"Shade." he said.

**Shinji: 4000**

**Shade: 4000**

Shade drew his cards from his vest and looked at his six cards. Looking them over, he smirked as he saw a few that he thought would be good. In Shinji's hand was **Go Go red, Ginga red, Monster reborn, Waboku, and Gao red.**

"First I'll discard my **Archfiend General** from my hand," Shade called, inserted the card into his graveyard, which was a slot on his gauntlet. A card popped out of his deck and he picked it up. "In return I get the field card, **Pandemonium. **A card which I'll play now!"

A hole in his gauntlet opened up, which Shade inserted a card into. There was a flash of light and bone statues with twisted skulls began to burst from the ground. The grass and dirt was replaced by solid stone as a lava pool appeared in the middle of the area.

"Now I don't have to pay life points for any Archfiend monster I control!" Shade laughed. "I hope your Super Sentai like it. They will be living here for a long time to come."

"Not if I can help it." Shinji frowned.

"Oh but you can't help," Shade snickered. "And I will summon the **Shadow knight Archfiend** in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a ghoulish warrior with a large skull for a section of torso armor and a red sword and three-clawed shield stood across from Shinji.

**Shadow knight Archfiend: **LV4/Dark/2000/1600

"Now you see the first stage of your defeat!" Shade laughed. "I will end my turn with that!"

"My draw," Shinji said as he drew. The card was **Time fire**. "You aren't the only one who can pull a slick move. I will play **Go Go red **in attack mode!"

In a flash of light a man in a red suit with white detail appeared. His boots, and gloves were white. His visor was black and shaped like a firefighter badge, and he had a blaster on his hip.

**Go Go red:** LV4/Fire/1750/1800

"I now activate his effect, when he is summoned I can summon a Sentai member in the red suit, so come on out **Ginga red** in attack mode!" Shinji declared.

Another white light appeared. This time a man in a red bodysuit with a white vest, boots, and gloves . He had black zig-zag design on the gloves, boots, and vest. His helmet was modeled after a lion, and had a small collapsed blade on his hip.

**Ginga red:** LV4/Fire/1900/1750

"Now **Ginga red's **effect activates. Whenever **Go go red** or** Mega red **are on the field he gains 200 attack points." Shinji said.

**Ginga red 1900 - 2100**

"Now **Ginga red **will attack your** Shadow** **knight**." Shinji said as **Ginga red** ran at the Archfiend and punched it.

**Shade: 4000 - 3900**

"Now **Go Go red** will attack you directly." Shinji said, as the Sentai member shot the man.

**Shade: 3900 - 2150**

"I end my turn by playing a face down." Shinji said placing down **Waboku**.

"I will begin my turn by playing Monster Reincarnation," Shade announced. "By discarding a card, I get a monster card back in my hand." He dropped a card in the graveyard before plucking one out. "Then I will summon the Archfiend General in attack mode!"

A new Archfiend appeared on the field, this one was yellow with a pointed hat. It was holding a bone-like sword with large black wings.

**Archfiend General: **LV4/Dark/Fiend/2100/800

"And I'll have him attack Ginga red!" Shade bellowed as his Archfiend attacked. It gave off a loud hiss before it lunged forward. Before it was about to strike, its attack points went up.

**Archfiend General: **2100 - 3100

"I activate the trap card, **W****aboku** to negate your attack." Shinji said as the card was revealed.

"I end my turn." Shade said.

**Archfiend General:** 3100-2100

"Draw!" Shinji said drawing his top card, which was **Pot of greed.** "I play **Pot of greed**, which let's me draw two more cards." Shinji said as he drew the were **Kyoru red, and Gabutyra**. "I summon **Kyoru red** in attack mode." Shinji said as the Sentai member appeared. He was in a red bodysuit based off a dinosaur (I can't really describe this one so look it up.)

**Kyoru** **red: **LV4/Fire/1800/1600******  
**

"I activate his effect, by paying 500 life points I can summon his partner **Gabutyra**." Shinji said as he played the card.

The white light came again as a large red mechanical T-Rex appeared.

**Gabutyra: **LV6/Fire/2400/2000

**Shinji: 4000 - 3500**

"Now Gabutyra will attack your General." Shinji said as the dinosaur pounced the Archfiend.

**Shade: 2150 - 1850**

"Now Kyoru red will attack you directly." Shinji said. The Sentai member Ran at the man and kicked him.

**Shade: 1850 - 50**

"Now to finish you off, Go Ginga red!" Shinji declared. The red Sentai member charged at the man and punched him.

**Shade: 50 - 0**

"And you go down!" Shinji exclaimed. "You can give it up dude, this ain't a real shadow game. Because there is only one Millennium puzzle and that one is a fake." Mk said walking up to Shinji. "Goodbye." Said Shade as he disappeared. "How did you know that was a fake?" Alexis said. "Because Lex, the king of games has the Millennium puzzle, and he is a friend of mine." Mk replied. Alexis' jaw dropped to his reply. "Come on Mk, You gotta show me where the house is." Shinji said. "Alright let's get home." Mk said as the group left.

**At the Tri household...**

"Hey guys we are back, and we got a new member." Mk said as Bastion got off his ass, while Jaden and Syrus came from the hall. "Everyone this is Shinji Kurungi. A good friend of mine." Mk said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you all." Shinji said. "I'm Syrus Truesdale." "I am Bastion Misawa." "And I am Jaden Yuki, the future king of games." Mk laughed at this, "Yeah right, If you can beat me." "Your on." Jaden said. An Asian looking man wearing a red coat wit a red T-Rex on the left side, and khaki pants came out from the hall, "Hi, I am called King." he said. "Shinji, looks like your deck is already at home." Mk said, while Shinji nodded. Haruto came out of the kitchen with a box of sugar doughnuts. King went over to him and took a doughnut. "Wait, Shinji who is that?" Alexis asked. "That is King, or Kyoru red." he replied. A roar was heard a a small robot dino came from under the TV. "Ah, Fang there you are. I was wondering where you were." Mk said. A few hours have past as the group got to know Shinji more, and they found out there are 5 more Sentai decks. "So Mk who has the other Sentai decks." Syrus asked. "Well Sy, I haven't chosen anyone for them yet. After all you need a lot of skill, before you can use the Sentai's." Mk said. Syrus sighed at this. It was getting late as the gang was heading to bed. No one knows about Mk's conditions... yet. "This trip just got more entertaining." Mk said looking into the night.

* * *

**That's a warp, I like to thank TamashiOOO for letting me put his OC in this. I really appreciate that, and tell me if you guys want me to make an intro for this story. So I thank you guys for reading this and the chapters will be not updated frequently, because of I am starting school in two days. So wish me luck. And don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. Ja ne.**


End file.
